


Per il bene di Pansy

by milly_n_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come dice il proverbio "non tutto il male viene per nuocere" e, qualche volta, un paparazzo può trasformarsi in ... Cupido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per il bene di Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi di questa storia appartengono a J.K.Rowlings. La storia è di mia invenzione.  
> Questa è la prima storia che posto su questo sito, ma è già stata postata su EFP e su Nocturn Alley.  
> Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate,

**Per il bene di Pansy**

La guerra era finita da sette anni ormai e il grande sogno di Silente di veder affievolire l'ostilità tra gli studenti delle Case di Grifondoro e Serpeverde non era più un'utopia, ma era diventato lentamente la realtà: solo il Quidditch li divideva ancora in fazioni piuttosto distinte, ma comunque con goliardia e senza violenza.

L'anno successivo all'ultima battaglia, che per i ragazzi dell'età di Harry Potter era diventato il settimo e ultimo anno di scuola, aveva segnato una grande svolta in quel senso. I giovani che avevano in qualche modo vissuto, sia da una parte che dall'altra, sentimenti forti e grandi perdite, si erano resi conto che non aveva alcun senso continuare a odiarsi e guardarsi in cagnesco: erano sopravvissuti e dovevano andare avanti, tutti insieme.

Così si erano formate quelle che, solo un anno prima, avrebbero potuto sembrare bizzarre amicizie e inconsuete compagnie.

Avevano iniziato le ragazze: Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkinson avevano fatto il primo passo trovandosi un giorno per caso a fare spese nella Londra _Babbana_.

A seguito di quella circostanza, in cui la Serpeverde aveva aiutato la Grifondoro a svecchiare il proprio aspetto evidenziando un nuovo lato decisamente attraente della sempiterna secchiona, e di rimando Herm aveva svelato a Pans – così si chiamavano da allora – tutti i segreti delle carte di credito, avevano preso a frequentarsi sempre con maggiore regolarità.

Inevitabilmente ciò coinvolse i loro compagni più stretti e presto tutti gli studenti dell'ultimo anno delle due Case, rivali da sempre, presero a trovarsi insieme per bere una burrobirra, giocare a scacchi magici, svolgere compiti e studiare: in buona sostanza divennero amici.

Con qualche difficoltà in più, un po' di tempo in più e un sacco di buona volontà in più, soprattutto da parte delle due ragazze che per prime avevano violato l'annoso patto non scritto di ostilità tra i Serpeverde e i Grifondoro, anche Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter avevano sotterrato l'ascia di guerra. Non che fossero diventati migliori amici, ma il loro antagonismo era passato dagli scontri fisici aperti a un battibeccare acido, fino all'odierno civile prendersi costantemente per i fondelli.

Il fatto che il primo avesse deciso di tradire il proprio stesso padre, unendosi all'Ordine, prima della fine della guerra e che l'altro avesse testimoniato in suo favore di fronte al Wizengamot, salvandolo da parecchi anni di detenzione ad Azkaban, aveva sveltito il processo di avvicinamento con tutto ciò che ne era conseguito: belle serate tutti assieme senza musoni all'orizzonte e possibilità di trovare qualcuno con cui parlare, qualcuno che non dovesse ogni volta essere ragguagliato in ordine alla tale battaglia, al talaltro pericolo scampato o alla morsa allo stomaco che prendeva ancora, dopo tanto tempo trascorso, ogni volta che ripensavano a quel periodo della loro vita.

In poco tempo l'umorismo pungente aveva sostituito l'ostilità e quella generazione aveva in qualche modo fatto fronte comune, nei confronti del resto del Mondo Magico, perdonando gli errori, la diffidenza, le scelte sbagliate, i giudizi inclementi e sommari.

Si erano poi verificate infiltrazioni profonde tra i ragazzi delle due fazioni: Katie Bell aveva da alcuni anni un'inarrestabile storia d'amore con Theodore Nott; Ron Weasley era diventato compagno irrinunciabile di scacchi di Blaise Zabini; la Granger aveva frequentato il corso di Medimagia al San Mungo con Malfoy e insieme stavano sviluppando alcune pozioni per la cura delle ustioni da Ardemonio; Harry si era calato nel ruolo di amico intimo e confidente di Pansy.

 

Il giorno prima la Parkinson era appunto passata a casa Potter, al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place - molto preoccupata e quasi disperata - per parlare con lui della storia tra lei e Oliver Baston, famoso giocatore di Quidditch, Grifondoro tutto d'un pezzo e geloso come un cane della bella Serpeverde, tanto da rischiare di compromettere la loro relazione nata da poco.

Harry aveva cercato di calmarla e lei, con le lacrime agli occhi, gli aveva confidato che ultimamente l'oggetto che scatenava la gelosia schiumante di Ollie – così lo chiamava in privato – era stato proprio lui: il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico in persona. Quindi, come unica soluzione possibile, lei aveva proposto di non vedersi per un po' e Potter aveva accettato di buon grado.

Anche se in cuor suo non riteneva giusto che Pansy venisse privata poco per volta delle proprie amicizie da quel paranoico di Baston – i fratelli Weasley avevano subito solo una settimana prima la sorte destinata a Harry - non voleva certo mettersi in mezzo ai due innamorati.

Così, quando quella sera si presentò alla sua porta una giornalista di Magic Vip & Gossip chiedendogli quando si sarebbe resa pubblica la sua relazione con la Parkinson mediante una proposta di matrimonio, invece di mandarla via in malo modo sbattendole la porta in faccia, Harry cominciò a ragionare febbrilmente facendola accomodare nella propria casa.

Se avessero pubblicato una notizia del genere su quel giornalaccio, anche se confutata decisamente ed energicamente dal Salvatore stesso, la già traballante storia tra l'amica e Baston sarebbe naufragata irrimediabilmente e lei ne sarebbe uscita distrutta. Quindi non sarebbe stato sufficiente smentire: era necessario dare a quell'arpia e alla sua redazione un succulento scoop che adombrasse completamente l'assurda storia che avevano ventilato.

«Non c'è nulla tra me e Pansy Parkinson, siamo soltanto buoni amici. Di recente ho … cominciato a uscire con …» mentre Potter cercava un nome _possibile_ da dare in pasto a quella megera ficcanaso, il campanello di casa suonò salvandolo momentaneamente da quell'impiccio «mi può scusare solo un attimo?» domandò e, senza attendere risposta, abbandonò l'ospite in salotto.

Chiunque fosse alla porta poteva essere utilizzato allo scopo, bastava non apparissero Ron o Hermione: non sarebbe mai riuscito a fingere di avere una storia d'amore, o anche solo di sesso, con uno di loro. Ma Luna o Zabini, o chiunque altro degli amici o colleghi Auror che spesso passavano a trovarlo, avrebbe potuto reggergli il gioco, almeno per qualche settimana, così da togliere gli artigli della stampa dalla povera Pansy.

“ _Merlino, fa che sia qualcuno sveglio, fa che non sia Neville: non riuscirei mai a fargli capire in una frazione di secondo che deve fingere di essere il mio ragazzo.”_ Il suo cervello lavorava frenetico mentre si dirigeva all'ingresso e spalancava l'uscio.

Si trovò davanti Draco Malfoy ed ebbe un moto di gratitudine verso il fato: irrimediabilmente insopportabile per natura, l'astuzia e la prontezza di spirito non gli avevano mai fatto difetto e, sia l'essere gay dichiarato che il non temere la stampa scandalistica, lo rendevano perfetto per l'occasione.

«Hei! Sfre ...»

Il biondo purosangue stava iniziando la solita tirata scherzosamente velenosa, ma la voce di Potter sovrastò la sua:

«Ciao», lo accolse ammiccando, abbracciandolo e approfittandone per sussurrargli all'orecchio «stai al gioco, Malfoy, è per il bene di Pansy! Poi ti spiego tutto», per poi riprendere con un tono di voce udibile dall'interno, «com'è andata oggi?»

Draco ebbe un millesimo - ma solo un millesimo - di secondo di incertezza, poi gli rispose «Ciao, amore. Sono a pezzi: ho appena finito un turno massacrante e non vedevo l'ora di tornare da te.»

Fu premiato da un assentire frenetico da parte del suo interlocutore. _“Merlino graziegraziegrazie”_ pensò il padrone di casa, anche se lo scocciava quella presa in giro dei nomignoli _:_ face _v_ a troppo _c_ _h_ _ecca isterica_ per i suoi gusti _._ «Giornalista in casa», sillabò quindi labiale, prima che Draco lo stringesse a sé con l'impeto degno di un uomo perdutamente innamorato.

«Entra, abbiamo una visita, ma sono sicuro che non ci farà perdere molto tempo. Ci sbrigheremo in un attimo», lo informò, parlando ad alta voce, non appena si sciolse dall'abbraccio. Lo guidò in casa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e stava per fare le presentazioni, quando Draco lo precedette.

«Tesoro, ma è Malvina Chappings, di MV&G, la conosco di fama. Piacere di incontrarla di persona» e con uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti le strinse la mano, poi si avvicinò a Harry e lo attirò vicino cingendogli la vita con un braccio con la naturalezza di un movimento abituale. Quindi gli baciò un angolo della bocca. «Harry, mi porteresti qualcosa di fresco, per favore? Ho tanta sete che potrei prosciugare il Lago Nero. Una delle tue bibite _Babbane,_ che mi fanno frizzare il naso, andrebbe benissimo.»

«Certo» accondiscese Potter dirigendosi in cucina a prendergli quello che chiedeva. Era grato che Malfoy l'avesse smessa con _amore/tesoro_ , ma era molto preoccupato di risultare credibile agli occhi della vipera. Contemporaneamente non era riuscito a catalogare con precisione le sensazioni che gli avevano dato le labbra e le mani della propria ex-nemesi sul proprio corpo e questo lo rese un po' più teso, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

“ _Ci penserò in un altro momento”,_ si ripromise. Dopo un secondo era nuovamente al fianco di Malfoy «Ecco a te», gli porse il bicchiere e ciò gli valse un bacio, tanto per mettere alla prova quell'angolo di cervello che era rimasto da solo a occuparsi delle proprie sensazioni, mentre tutto il resto si occupava di salvare la storia d'amore di Pansy.

Il Medimago bevve avidamente un lungo sorso di Seven-Up e guardandolo negli occhi di smeraldo sospirò soddisfatto «Buona! È quella americana!», poi si rivolse all'ospite inattesa: «Qual è il motivo della sua visita?»

«Mi erano arrivate voci che il Signor Potter fosse coinvolto sentimentalmente con la Signorina Parkinson, ma, da quello che vedo, erano decisamente infondate.» La donna era un po' stupita da quella rivelazione: Potter e Malfoy, i nemici di una vita, ora stavano insieme.

“ _Meglio che mi assicuri di avere tutta la documentazione possibile in proposito per evitare una denuncia all'uscita della notizia. Non si sa mai_ ”, pensò la giornalista. Poi continuò ad alta voce «Vi dispiacerebbe se domani sera tornassi con un fotografo? Avremmo il tempo di chiacchierare diffusamente sulla vostra storia e sarebbe bello se si potesse fare qualche foto di voi due insieme, in abiti informali, magari nella vostra stanza.»

Harry sentì ribollire il sangue dall'indignazione per quella richiesta: il termine _privacy_ aveva un qualche senso per quella categoria di persone? “ _Puah! Giornalisti!_ ” pensò sbuffando come un treno a vapore.

Ma prima che potesse sbottare, Draco intervenne deciso: «Per quanto riguarda noi e la nostra storia non c'è problema, ma per la camera da letto no: è una cosa troppo intima. Se adesso volesse scusarmi, andrei volentieri a fare una doccia.»

La Chappings a quel punto parve addirittura contrita ed asserì: «Mi dispiace di essere arrivata in un orario così inopportuno, per che ora vi andrebbe bene domani? Dopo cena, magari? L'articolo su di voi uscirà per il fine settimana, quindi, se vi è congeniale, domani sera potremmo venire a scattare qualche bella immagine e a farvi ancora qualche domanda.»

«Cosa ne dici, Harry?» Draco gli prese il mento tra le dita e condusse il suo viso leggermente in basso, verso le proprie labbra, per coinvolgerlo in un bacio languido e dolcissimo che tolse al compagno il fiato e gli fece salire il colore alle guance. «Merlino, quanto mi sei mancato oggi!», aggiunse poi come se fossero soli.

La giornalista si schiarì la voce per richiamare l'attenzione sul loro appuntamento.

«OK, domani sera alle nove, allora.» Potter parlò senza neanche degnare la donna di uno sguardo, mantenendo invece le iridi verdi in quelle argentate del proprio presunto amante che, con quell'ultimo bacio, aveva scatenato in lui una reazione decisamente autentica all'altezza del bassoventre. Poi si rivolse a Draco: «Comincia ad andare, io accompagno la signora.»

«Non vieni con me?» chiese Malfoy con voce roca e strascicata.

«Ti raggiungo fra un attimo ...» e così dicendo lo indirizzò verso la scala.

La Chappings, in quel botta e risposta, era rimasta a guardarli esterrefatta perché lo scoop che stava cogliendo al volo era doppio: quella coppia avrebbe fatto notizia già di per sé, in più ci sarebbe stato anche l'inevitabile coming-out di Potter.

Dopo la rottura con la giovane Weasley di qualche anno prima, la sua vita sentimentale era rimasta gelosamente in ombra ... fino a quel momento. “ _Che colpo di fortuna!_ ” pensò la Chappings uscendo sul marciapiedi.

Una volta espulsa l'ospite importuna, Harry si richiuse l'uscio alle spalle e vi si addossò come se temesse di vederla ricomparire.

Nel frattempo Malfoy ridiscese i pochi gradini che aveva appena salito.

«Vuoi spiegarmi perché mi sono appena infilato in questo ginepraio?» Gli domandò con uno sguardo tra il curioso e il faceto. Poi gli si avvicinò e continuò, accarezzandogli le braccia, «Anche se devo ammettere, Potter, che tu sia un'autentica rivelazione … pensavo fossi etero.»

«Smetti di fare il cretino, Malfoy ...» si adombrò pensoso il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto allontanandosi di un passo, «la _ficcanaso_ se n'è andata: basta commedie!» si scollò dal palato.

«Non vorrai farmi credere di essere un attore talmente consumato da saper addirittura arrossire a comando, Sfregiato» e senza attendere altro, Draco lo attirò nuovamente a sé e lo baciò ancora.

Dopo un tempo indefinito, durante il quale non fecero altro che mangiarsi reciprocamente la bocca in modo quasi violento, si staccarono con il fiato grosso e finalmente Potter riuscì a spiegargli il motivo di quel teatrino, continuando comunque a tenere il compagno allacciato a sé in modo quasi spasmodico.

«Sei stato proprio bravo, _tesoro_ , a pensare velocemente a un rimedio così _Serpeverde_.» Malfoy era davvero entusiasta della pelle serica tra l'orecchio e il collo dell'Auror che prendeva colore al passaggio non troppo gentile della bocca di Draco.

«Se mi chiami un'altra volta _tesoro,_ ti _crucuio_!» sibilò il Grifondoro esasperato, poi, smettendo gli inutili tentativi di razionalizzare le proprie emozioni, lo afferrò per le spalle, lo sbatté al muro, gli si spalmò addosso e, strusciandosi in modo decisamente esplicito sul suo corpo eccitato, lo baciò saccheggiandogli la bocca.

«Cosa fai stasera, _Sfregiato_?» gli chiese il Medimago con un guizzo malizioso nelle iridi grige.

«Ho da fare con un _Furetto_ molesto» sibilò l'Auror in risposta, «attento: ci smaterializziamo» e, dopo meno di un secondo, si ritrovarono nella stanza di Harry al piano superiore.

Con una spinta irriverente il padrone di casa travolse l'ospite alla sprovvista e questi cadde di schiena sul letto morbido che occupava il centro della stanza.

«I convenevoli alla prossima volta», esordì Potter prima di far _evanescere_ gli indumenti di entrambi con un incantesimo appena sussurrato a mani nude.

«Dovrei sentirmi _insidiato_ dal potere che sfoggi?» sorrise sornione il Serpeverde.

Potter lo raggiunse sul letto e gli si sdraiò addosso, facendo aderire i bacini e cozzare le anche sporgenti, puntellandosi sui gomiti per poterlo guardare, poi ghignò «Dal potere no, ma da _questo_ sì» e continuò a fissarlo negli occhi d'argento, muovendo sinuoso il bassoventre e pressando la propria eccitazione, dolorosamente sveglia, contro quella del giovane sotto di lui che non era da meno.

«Cosa pensi di fare, Potty?» La voce di Malfoy era bassa, strascicata: da mangiarselo, insomma, «non ricordo di averti dato alcun permesso.»

«Tu no, ma c'è qualcuno qui giù _molto_ entusiasta all'idea che sia io a occuparmi di lui» e scivolò in basso, prima che l'altro potesse protestare alcunché, circondandogli con decisione il membro ormai del tutto eretto con il palmo ruvido e strappandogli un sospiro _decisamente_ _entusiasta_. «Visto che non ti lamenti: cosa devo pensare?», aggiunse Harry, fermando per un attimo il massaggio, «che chi tace acconsente?»

Con un movimento del bacino Draco spinse il sesso congestionato ancora più a fondo nella mano del proprio antagonista.

«Direi di sì, decisamente» concluse Potter con un ghigno traverso sul viso prima di sostituire con le labbra la propria mano.

Un urlo di eccitata sorpresa fiorì dalla gola del Serpeverde. Ancora più spronato da quella reazione, il Grifondoro continuò l'esplorazione con la lingua guizzante che seguì ogni linea del membro eccitato.

Con un incantesimo silenzioso richiamò a sé un tubetto di lubrificante e ne prese una dose generosa sulle dita prima di andare a stuzzicare l'accesso segreto al corpo del compagno.

Sempre vigilando le reazioni del ragazzo disteso, giocò con la sua apertura insidiandola prima, violandola delicatamente poi, quindi rilassandola, allargandola, preparandola alla successiva intrusione di qualcosa di ben più consistente, che stava richiedendo prepotentemente attenzione.

Frugando delicatamente l'interno del corpo di Malfoy, andò a sfiorare il suo punto più ricettivo e venne premiato da un mugolio sonoro e da un istintivo divaricarsi delle gambe lunghe e sinuose, già parzialmente scostate.

«Potter, smetti di scherzare!» ringhiò il Medimago con urgenza.

«Non te la caverai così a buon mercato … se vuoi arrivare al livello successivo, devi guadagnartelo _tesoro_ : almeno pronuncia il mio nome.» ghignò Harry eccitato da quello scherzo ai danni dell'altro: gli sembrava di fare parte di in un videogioco _Babbano_.

Draco si sentiva esplodere per tutte quelle attenzioni che gli venivano elargite, ma venire così, solo parzialmente soddisfatto da quel corpo scultoreo che lo sovrastava era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri. Allora, suo malgrado, cedette e sussurrò «Harry.»

L'Auror reagì all'istante: si sollevò sul materasso fino a mettersi in ginocchio, seduto sui talloni, e agganciandogli un braccio lo tirò davanti a sé nell'identica posizione, facendoselo sedere in grembo, con le ginocchia divaricate, portando ad aderire la sua schiena con il proprio torace. Poi andò a sollecitare con i denti scoperti la base del collo e l'incavo tra le scapole dell'amante che in risposta mugolò frustrato, finché Potter non entrò in lui con una spinta vigorosa.

Il dolore e il piacere si fusero per un attimo in un urlo alto.

Harry si bloccò immediatamente tenendo stretto a sé il corpo di Draco, con un braccio passato intorno alla vita e gli sussurrò tra i capelli: «Ti ho fatto male, perdonami, ma mi fai perdere la testa.»

«Non sono una statuina di cristallo, Sfregiato! Muoviti e non farmi pentire di essere ancora qui.» ringhiò Malfoy mentre spingeva il bacino indietro a incontrarlo.

L'eccitazione era tale in entrambi che i momenti successivi furono un confondersi di mugolii spezzati, movimenti incontrollati, respiri bollenti. Le mani di entrambi sembravano muoversi di propria volontà: quelle di Potter ad accarezzare il torace glabro, a sollecitare i capezzoli già turgidi e ipersensibili, a sfiorare il membro già umido e bisognoso di attenzioni; quelle di Malfoy a strofinare la pelle liscia delle natiche sode del compagno e ad artigliarle, tenendole strette al proprio corpo, per assecondarne i movimenti sovreccitati.

L'esplosione di un orgasmo da capogiro fece perdere la forza e l'equilibrio a Draco, ma Harry, dietro di lui, pur essendo trascinato nello stesso vortice, mantenne sufficiente lucidità e vigore da sostenere entrambi e, con un rantolo tra i capelli di seta lucente, si svuotò nel suo corpo in un epilogo di una forza e di un'intensità di cui non riusciva a ricordare pari.

Facendosi violenza per restare lucido, accompagnò il distendersi del Medimago e poi gli rovinò accanto finendogli parzialmente addosso, ormai privo di energie.

Dopo alcuni minuti di semi-incoscienza il Serpeverde tentò appena di muoversi e, trovandosi impedito dal corpo di Potter, provò a strattonarlo sibilando «Spostati, Sfregiato, pesi come un troll di montagna!»

«Uh!?» fu il mugugno inarticolato del Grifondoro che si sentiva come un cencio sbattuto.

«Ho detto spostati!» ringhiò nuovamente il Serpeverde, «mi sento sporco e voglio ...»

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la vibrazione della magia non verbale di Potter sfiorò la sua pelle in un _Incantesimo di Pulizia_.

«Stai buono» biascicò il Salvatore senza dar segno di volersi spostare, ma di godere appieno la tiepida stanchezza del post-orgasmo.

«Razza di scimmione, spostati!» abbaiò allora Malfoy, «non è che perché ci siamo fatti una scopata, adesso io e te siamo _fidanzatini»_ e, facendo forza con entrambe le braccia sulla spalla di Potter riuscì a spostarlo quel tanto necessario a sfilarsi da sotto il suo corpo.

«Sono d'accordo!» Harry tornò brutalmente alla realtà e si voltò a guardare il corpo longilineo e pallido che si aggirava inutilmente nella stanza in cerca dei propri abiti. «Non so dove siano finiti quando li ho fatti _evanescere ...»_ rispose alla sua muta domanda, «prendi qualcosa di mio nell'armadio: quando li ritrovo, te li faccio avere.»

Piccato Draco aprì l'anta e si servì: i calzoni di una tuta e una maglietta con le maniche corte. Sarebbe stato tutto un po' troppo grande, ma con un po' di fantasia …

Filò in bagno e Harry, ormai innegabilmente sveglio, sì alzò, si vestì sommariamente e scese in cucina.

Stava preparando la cena quando il Serpeverde fece la propria comparsa: aveva ancora i capelli umidi della doccia, la maglietta irrimediabilmente grande annodata su un fianco e i calzoni un pochino troppo lunghi ripiegati nell'orlo. Era scalzo e i suoi piedi nudi erano incredibilmente sensuali, come del resto tutto il suo essere che sprizzava quell'innata eleganza da tutti i pori.

Potter rimase qualche secondo di troppo ad ammirarlo, poi si obbligò a distogliere lo sguardo dicendogli: «Ho preparato anche per te, se vuoi fermarti», ma l'altro non aprì bocca, così continuò «nelle prossime settimane dovremo frequentarci o sarà stato tutto inutile ...»

Si scoprì nuovamente eccitato come un ragazzino, solo per avergli guardato le labbra. Cercò di darsi un contegno, ma l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era di stringerselo addosso e baciarlo. Riuscì a frenarsi, arrossendo solo un po'.

Cosa gli stava succedendo: vero che non si odiavano più a morte, ma quello era pur sempre Malfoy!

«Se non ti do fastidio, mangio qualcosa con te, prima di tornare a casa.»

 

Se non lo avesse sentito con le proprie orecchie, avrebbe pensato di aver sognato. Comunque non reagì, gli si rivolse come se si trattasse di un episodio consueto: «Ti spiacerebbe apparecchiare mentre finisco di cuocere la carne? Piatti e bicchieri sono nell'anta sopra il lavello e le posate nel primo cassetto.»

Draco obbedì senza ribattere e dopo poco si ritrovarono seduti uno di fronte all'altro al tavolo di cucina a mangiare bistecche e insalata, studiandosi reciprocamente in silenzio.

«Bisogna avvisare gli altri» esordì Harry a conclusione di un discorso che aveva fatto tra sé e sé, poi, resosi conto che il Medimago lo guardava stranito, si decise a spiegargli: «I giornalisti andranno sicuramente in giro a fare domande ai nostri amici e se nessuno di loro sapesse nulla del fatto che ufficialmente stiamo insieme, ti sembra possibile che continuino a bersela?», l'altro annuì e l'Auror continuò: «Non dico di far suonare la fanfara, ma i nostri amici più stretti devono assolutamente essere avvertiti.»

Poi ricordò che doveva avere una delucidazione così chiese: «Cos'eri venuto a dirmi stasera, prima che ti invischiassi in questo pasticcio?»

Malfoy ebbe un sorriso storto: «Sabato è il mio compleanno e ci vediamo tutti al Manor: volevo chiederti se avessi voglia di fare un salto anche tu,» poi rise di gusto, «ma forse sarebbe stato meglio se ti avessi mandato un gufo.»

La risata nacque gemella nello stomaco del Salvatore mentre guardava quelle iridi malandrine.

 

_Un anno dopo …_

 

La sveglia venne bloccata prima che potesse terminare il primo trillo. Il sole era già alto in quella stagione, malgrado l'ora: le sei del mattino.

Harry sgattaiolò in cucina per preparare velocemente la colazione: voleva che tutto fosse perfetto.

Era passato un anno quasi preciso da quel giorno in cui, per salvare la storia di Pansy, lui e Draco erano finiti a letto insieme … cioè, la storia era un pochino più complicata, ma il succo era quello. Era di nuovo il compleanno di Draco, del _suo_ Draco, che aveva lasciato addormentato nel _loro_ letto al piano di sopra per venire a preparare la colazione, perché quello doveva essere un giorno perfetto: colazione a letto, un piccolo cerchio di platino affogato nel succo di zucca, una proposta di matrimonio, sesso fantastico e poi via, al matrimonio di Pansy e di quell'idiota di Baston.

Stava per risalire le scale, con il piatto da portata che gli galleggiava davanti, quando sentì suonare alla porta.

“ _Chi può essere a quest'ora?_ ” si chiese l'Auror scocciato, con la seria intenzione di lasciare l'importuno visitatore sul marciapiedi, “ _se fosse qualcuno del nostro giro, avrebbe mandato un gufo, stessa cosa per il Ministero, quindi non può essere nulla di importante_ ”, ragionò tra sé, ma il campanello suonò ancora.

Non volendo che fosse qualcos'altro che non un bacio a svegliare il proprio ragazzo quella mattina, appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e corse ad aprire l'uscio con una tempesta negli occhi verdi.

La meraviglia fu tale, quando si trovò davanti la giornalista del MV&G, che la bocca gli rimase aperta.

«Buongiorno Signor Potter, mi scusi se vengo a importunarla proprio oggi e a quest'ora, ma speravo che potesse riferirmi qualcosa a proposito del matrimonio della Signorina Parkinson con il Signor Baston: da indiscrezioni so che si svolgerà oggi e che presto lei dovrà cominciare a prepararsi – per questo motivo sono qui a quest'ora – ma nessuno è riuscito a sapere nulla in proposito al luogo della cerimonia e … visto che lei è stato così prodigo di notizie un anno fa … speravo che ...»

«Sperava cosa!? Brutta megera!?» Proseguì la voce arrabbiata di Draco, poi rivolto a Harry «questa donna ha il tempismo di un timer» e quindi nuovamente verso la giornalista «riesce sempre a scombinare i miei piani: oggi volevo approfittare del matrimonio, del mio compleanno, di questo giorno di festa con tutti i nostri amici, per chiedergli di sposarmi e lei riesce sempre a rovinare tutto! La detesto!» le ringhiò addosso, scostò Harry e le chiuse la porta in faccia.

Solo allora si rese conto di aver spifferato tutto e si sarebbe mangiato un cappello da basket con tutta l'ala per la disdetta. Si schiaffò una mano sulla bocca e non osò guardare il proprio compagno.

«Tu che cosa?» gli chiese allora Harry sbalordito.

«E tu cosa ci fai in piedi a quest'ora?» Malfoy stava cercando, in modo incoerente e inconcludente, di cambiare discorso, ovviamente senza successo, perché l'altro aveva sentito benissimo.

«Ho messo la sveglia presto per scendere a preparare la colazione e portartela a letto: oggi è il tuo compleanno e io volevo parlare con te, in pace, prima di doverci alzare per andare al matrimonio.» Lo guardò con tutta la tenerezza di cui fu capace, poi lo condusse al tavolo dov'era appoggiata il vassoio e continuò «Non vuoi bere il tuo succo di zucca?»

«No … io … Harry ...»

«Bevilo!» cercò di convincerlo Potter.

«Perché così poco?» chiese allora Malfoy prendendo tra le dita il bicchiere pieno solo per un terzo.

«Tu bevilo a piccoli sorsi e … attento.»

«Attento a cosa?» Era come un bambino: non era recalcitrante, solo curioso.

«Bevi e basta: dammi ascolto per una volta.»

«Io ti do sempre ascolto. Ma perché ...»

«Bevi!»

Malfoy si decise a ubbidire e dopo un secondo scostò il bicchiere vuoto dalle labbra e disse: «Buono, come sempre e fresco al punto giusto.»

Potter lo guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: «Lo hai ingoiato?» gridò disperato «Sputa, tossisci … te lo avevo detto di bere con attenzione!»

Quando vide che l'altro rideva ormai spudoratamente e si portava una mano alle labbra, si calmò.

«Un anello? Harry, non dirmi che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea!» e tirò fuori dalla tasca della vestaglia una scatoletta di velluto nero l'aprì e ne tirò fuori una fascetta di metallo prezioso quasi identica a quella che il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto aveva acquistato per lui.

Si guardarono negli occhi: non c'era bisogno di fare domande né di attendere risposte. Ognuno infilò l'anello al dito del compagno e si scambiarono un bacio pregno di tutti quei sentimenti inespressi che erano cresciuti in modo esponenziale tra loro negli ultimi dodici mesi.

«Quando?» chiese solo Draco.

«Quando vuoi;» rispose Harry, «attento che ci smaterializziamo» e dopo un secondo erano al piano di sopra, nella _loro_ stanza, nel _loro_ letto.

«Fortuna che è presto ...» sussurrò appena Malfoy sulle labbra del proprio amore prima di baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora.


End file.
